Love Is Not A Competition
by Music Is My Girlfriend
Summary: //EnvyxEdward, Envy's POV// Ele não sentia nojo de mim. Bem que sempre me disseram que há uma linha fina entre o amor e o ódio, mas eu não imaginava que iria descobrir isso de uma maneira tão inusitada... //Fanfic de dia dos namorados 8D//


**Notas do autor****:** Envy x Edward. Yaoi, malexmale. Se você não tem namorada/o para presentear, vá escrever. \o/ Ah, a fanfic é meio introspectiva e sem muita descrição, portanto imagine o que quiser. O título é uma música do Kaiser Chiefs, mas isso não é uma songfic.Todos os personagens aqui citados pertencem à Hiromu Arakawa, eu sou apenas um fã tentando imaginar como seria se a história desse mangá brilhante fosse diferente... Enfim, boa leitura e feliz dia dos namorados \o

* * *

**Love Is Not A Competition**

"Apenas confie em mim."

Palavras simples. Ele poderia muito bem não ouvi-las. Poderia ter lutado, mas ele não fez isso.

Ele confiou. Isso talvez tenha aumentado minha afeição por aquele garoto, que já era muito pequena. No meu ponto de vista, no meu jeito irracional e egoísta de raciocinar, eu achava que ele possuía a vida que era para ser _minha_. Enquanto eu sou reduzido a uma quase existência, uma quase vida, uma quase certeza de que sou imortal e invencível.

Às vezes eu penso que, se tivéssemos nos conhecido em outra situação, ele talvez me invejasse da mesma forma que eu o invejo. Eu posso, literalmente, ser quem eu quiser; enquanto ele está aprisionado em um corpo aonde a sua altura não o favorece. Ele vai envelhecer e morrer algum dia. Talvez seja pelas minhas mãos, quem sabe. Mas ele considera os seus objetivos demais; e se não conseguir completá-los antes de morrer? O que seu irmão dirá, ao ver que o mini-prodígio não cumpriu a promessa?

E, mesmo tendo consciência de que eu havia tentado matá-lo, ele me abraçou. Eu estava quebrado, e ele me amparou. Talvez tenha até me consertado. Eu sou apenas um ser sem vida, sem calor, sem coração. Criado pela ganância de outros seres humanos.

Esse garoto seria somente mais uma vítima. É tão fácil matar um humano! Os humanos se vangloriam de ser um povo racional, que possui coração, que ama. Mas o mais engraçado é que eles têm a coragem de matar uns aos outros em público, de mostrar suas armas. E se escondem para fazer amor, para amar. Não sou melhor do que eles.

Sinto nojo deles, mesmo sabendo que há exceções.

Ele confiou em mim. Ele me abraçou. Ele não demonstrou sentir nojo de mim.

Mas seria melhor eu relatar essa história com mais detalhes. Foi em uma noite fria que tudo isso aconteceu, deve fazer duas, três semanas. Eu me sentia vazio. Não era o vazio que eu já estava acostumado com, mas um tipo de buraco maior ainda. Talvez fosse solidão. E eu precisava de calor, odeio admitir isso, de calor _humano_. Ele estava dormindo, e chovia forte. Eu sempre o observava da janela. Ele sempre parece tão calmo quando está dormindo, tão distante e intocável. Como um anjo.

E eu andei até sua cama, e me deitei ao seu lado. Abracei-o, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele murmurou alguma coisa, ainda adormecido. Passou as mãos pelas minhas costas, que sempre estavam frias, especialmente geladas por causa da chuva. Talvez me abraçar tenha sido apenas um reflexo.

- Envy... - Ele murmurou meu nome. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Apenas confie em mim... - Eu respondi, com a voz falhando.

- Você está gelado. – Edward me puxou para mais perto dele, como se fosse um ato inconsciente. E não falou mais nada, provavelmente voltou a dormir.

Eu procurei a única pessoa que eu achava que nunca poderia me corresponder. Que irônico. A vida tem dessas coisas, né? Gostamos de complicar tudo.

E hoje é o tal dia dos namorados. Uma data comercial e estúpida, na minha opinião. Eu observei por toda a cidade casais trocando presentes.

Todo dia, eu me lembro daquela noite de chuva. Parece tão impossível... Argh.

... Quando me dei conta, já estava com o braço esticado, querendo que ele aceitasse meu presente.

- Pegue. – Eu disse, com o rosto virado. Nunca senti minhas bochechas tão quentes.

- Não acredito... – Ele disse, bem baixinho, aparentemente envergonhado também. – Isso seria pelo dia dos namorados? – Eu não podia ver sua expressão, mas sabia que Edward olhava fixamente para o chão.

- Vocês dão presentes nesse dia para as pessoas que vocês gostam, não é? Então. – Tentei manter minha voz no tom normal, mas era difícil.

Ele não respondeu. Pegou meu rosto entre as mãos, me fazendo olhar para ele, e ficou nas pontas dos pés – mesmo assim ainda estava um pouco mais baixo que eu. Eu tentei manter o olhar nos olhos dele, mas minha expressão deveria demonstrar nervosismo. Ele parecia determinado, e nossos lábios se tocaram levemente. No momento que isso aconteceu, senti algo dentro de mim pulsar mais forte.

Não, eu não tinha um coração.

Minha mão fraquejou. O presente, uma caixa de chocolates em forma de coração, caiu da minha mão e foi direto ao chão, sem fazer muito barulho.

Passei o braço que antes segurava os chocolates em volta da cintura dele, desesperado. Nossos lábios ainda se tocavam, e eu não tinha noção de como precisava daquilo. Daquele mero contato, tão pequeno e que mexia tanto comigo. Ele afastou o rosto, e continuou com os olhos fechados. Eu ofegava em silêncio, mesmo sem ter perdido o fôlego.

Edward desceu da ponta dos pés, abrindo os olhos. Depois, passou os braços pela minha cintura e encostou a cabeça em meu ombro, me abraçando. Ele sorria.

- Então, você quer ouvir? – Ele perguntou, enquanto eu brincava carinhosamente com uma das mechas de sua franja.

- Ouvir o quê? – Eu perguntei, confuso.

- Oras... Aquelas três palavrinhas. – O sorriso dele é maravilhoso. Não pude deixar de sorrir também.

- É claro que quero – Eu respondia, começando a desfazer sua trança. – Mas eu não entendo muito bem nada disso, Ed. – Esperei para ver se ele iria falar algo. Como não disse, continuei. - Você vai ter que ter paciência comigo.

Não sei se ele entendeu o que eu quis dizer, mas espero que tenha. Eu não sabia nada sobre sentimentos, principalmente sobre amor. Como posso dizer que amo alguém quando nem mesmo sei se tenho um coração? Quando não sei nem mesmo o que é _amor_?

Ele ficou um bom tempo calado, como se pensasse no que responder.

- Eu também não entendo direito. – Concluiu. – Não se preocupe, eu sei ter paciência quando quero. - E se inclinou novamente na ponta dos pés, sorriu daquele jeito lindo e estalou um beijo na minha bochecha vermelha.

- Não precisa ficar nas pontas dos pés... – Debochei, puxando ele pra mais perto de mim.

- Seu besta. – Ele tentou parecer irritado, mas eu vi que ainda sorria. Depois de uma pausa, ele continuou – Envy, eu não sei como isso tudo foi acontecer... Não era pra eu gostar de alguém como você.

Ele tinha plena razão em achar que não deveria gostar de alguém como eu. Mas depois de sentir o que eu havia sentido com um simples beijo, um simples encostar de lábios, eu precisava seguir em frente.

- Você acha realmente que isso é algo ruim, nanico? – Dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha e mordisquei sua orelha, provocando-o. – Eu não vejo tantos problemas assim... – Desci para seu pescoço, e distribuí beijos e lambidas. Edward tinha um cheiro bom, agradável. Viciante.

Eu me sentia bem mais tranqüilo agora. Talvez antes fosse apenas o medo de ele rir, de me achar um completo idiota.

- Não é ruim, eu só fico imaginando se posso mesmo confiar em você. – A voz falhava. - Páre com isso... – Ele gemeu, gaguejando.

Era bom saber que, da mesma forma que o contato dele fazia eu me sentir sem ar, o meu também o fazia ficar assim.

Resolvi atender seu pedido e parei, encostando meus lábios nos dele levemente e logo me distanciando. O coração dele batia forte contra o meu tórax. Eu teria que ganhar sua confiança, e isso não seria algo fácil. Então, era melhor começar a tentar ganhá-la nos mínimos detalhes.

- Então o que quer fazer? Nós temos um dia inteiro só para nós. – Senti uma felicidade estranha ao pronunciar a palavra "nós".

- Humm... – Edward olhou para os chocolates caídos no chão. Não consegui imaginar no que ele estaria pensando.

Ele sorriu para mim. Talvez o dia dos namorados seja mesmo especial.


End file.
